<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversation over tea by kabutler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434027">Conversation over tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler'>kabutler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is a drabble benefitting the Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies on the prompt Obsidian.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conversation over tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t be so judgmental about the Obsidian Order, Doctor.  Every civilization has its ways to maintain order.  The Klingons have Imperial Intelligence.  The Romulans have the Tal Shiar.<br/>
<br/>
Most people are quite happy to stay within boundaries so that need not worry.  They sleep quite well knowing that the knock in the night will be at someone else’s door.  They don’t want to ask questions and don’t care what happens to those who do.</p><p>We Cardassians have accepted these truths.</p><p>Section 31 goes against everything the Federation says it values.  Let me ask you then, why does it still exist?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a drabble benefitting the Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies on the prompt Obsidian.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>